rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranks and Titles
In RuneScape, there are various ranks and titles. The order of various ranks are not known or consistent. In IC roleplay it is important everybody knows his/her place on the social ladder according to the rank his/her character was given or chosen. Universal rank system This universal rank system has two purposes: # Knowing a character's relative rank in his/her service. # Knowing a character's comparative rank in other services. The following tables detail the order of ranks. Each table is divided into five services: noble, militaristic, religious, governmental and civil organisations. They are ordered from high to low. Some ranks may have sub-ranks within them. Note: Technically a rank 0 exists and it is reserved for gods. A god has supreme command over all services. As gods cannot be roleplayed, this rank is excluded from the table. Note 2: Female variants of ranks hasn't been put in the table due simplification. This doesn't mean the female variant is lower in rank than the male. High rank In the table below are all high-ranked listed from 1 till 4. Medium rank In the table below are all medium-ranked listed from 5 till 8. Low rank In the table below are all ranks listed from 9 till 12. Explanation of ranks Noble ranks Human nobility Human nobles derive their order based upon land they posses. Shortly, nobility is linked through fiefdom of various land: * An emperor, high king or king of kins rules an empire which can contain various kingdoms. * A king rules a kingdom which can contain various duchies and counties. * A duke or count rules a duchy or county which can contain various viscounties, baronies and towns. * A viscount or baron rules a viscounty or barony. * A baronet or lord rules a baronetcy or small towns and villages. The land and the title are correlated, a count isn't a count without its county. Various titles are The relative power is determined by the size of the area and the the location: * A grand duke and archduke are exceptional powerful dukes who rule over a large part of land, sometimes sovereign. * A duchy is larger than a county and could contain various duchies and marshes. The larger the area, the more taxes that could be collected and the more people ruled. * A marsh is a county at the border of the kingdom, and thus more vulnerable for attacks. A marquess is thus higher than a count. * A landgrave is a county who is directly under the king (and not a duke). * A sovereign prince or grand prince is in feudal terms a ruler of a principality/princedom, the grand prince ruling over a larger area. In Gielinor, Burthrope could be seen as a sovereign principality of Prince Anlaf. * A burgrave or castellan rules over a castellany, a castle district and is similar to a viscount. * An overlord is a lord of lords, lords owned small villages. All noble titles are hereditary. The king or other high nobles can give noble titles to others for good services. The most common is knight and esquire. Both are the lowest noble titles. A patrician was once a wealthy man, but later on became a inheritable title of the elite. Sensu-stricto they are not nobles. Vampyre nobility Vampyre nobles work different. They are non-hereditary but acquired by gaining status. Vampyre titles are strongly related to military performances. * Lord Drakan and his kin are the top rulers. * Vyrelords are the princes of darkness. * Vyrewatches are the sentinels of Darkmeyer. * Vyre Grunts and Vyrelings are the the lowest type of vyres. * Vampyre Juvinates and Juveniles are the lowest type of vampyres. Kharidian nobility Kharidian nobility is largely based upon Arabic nobility: * The pharaoh is equal to an emperor and rules over the entire Kharidian desert. * The sultan is equal to a king and rules over large parts of the Kharidian deserts. His children are princes(ses). * The emir is a ruling prince. He rules over cities and towns like Al Kharid. Not much is known about other ranks. Eastern Lands Not much is known about the Eastern Lands. Every island is a region ruled by a Khan, who is roughly the same as a warlord. It is known Quin, a powerful seasinger, addressed herself as Khan of the Sea, a sort of empress. Seasingers could be ranked as novice, adept and master, corresponding with the knight ranks. Clan and tribal ranks Clan-based societies like the elves and tribe-based societies like the Yu'biuskan races are in between noble and military services. Noble ranks are gained from birth, some are appointed as successor. They have a lot of militaristic influences. This type of society is primitive and is not really complicated. * The tribal/clan king ules over all clans/tribes. In military terms this is the same as a warlord who commands several war-chiefs^. * The tribal/clan chief rules over all clan members/tribesmen. In military terms this is the same as a war-chief, although war-chief and tribal chief could be one and the same. * The warmaster is a master in combat and commands several warriors. * A grunt is the lowest rank. In clans this is reserved for regular clan members. ^War-chief as used in tribal societies is not the same as war-chief used in Mobilising Armies. Military ranks The military derives its rank from skill in battle. The more skilled you are, the higher your rank and thus the more soldiers you command. In all three types, an officer cadet is a rank for a person who wishes to become officer. Law enforcement ranks has been added in this category. Land army The following list applies to the land army, a mixture of Gielinorian and real-life ranks: * A field marshal(l) commands a field army consisting of several corps. * A corps general commands a corps consisting of two divisions. * A division general commands a division consisting several brigades and regiments. * A brigadier commands a brigade consisting of three to six battalions. War-chief is in Mobilising Armies equivalent to a brigadier. * A colonel commands a regiment of various size. * A commander commands a battalion consisting of two to seven companies. * A major or captain commands a company consisting of three to six platoons. * A lieutenant commands a platoon consisting of two to four squads. * A sergeant commands a squad consisting of several teams. * A corporal commands a team consisting of a small amount of soldiers. The size of each unit depends on the amount of soldiers. Air force In Gielinor, only the gnomes and aviantese have a sort of air force. The following list is largely based upon aviantese ranks and real-life air force: * An air marshal(l) commands the air force consisting of several flocks. * A flockleader commands a flock consisting of two groups. * A groupleader commands a group consisting several wings. * A wingleader commands a wing consisting of three squadrons. * A squadronleader commands a squadron consisting of two to seven troops. * A troopleader commands a troop consisting of three to six flights. * A flightleader commands a flight consisting of two to four squads. * A squadleader commands a squad consisting of several teams. * A wingman commands a team consisting of a small amount of scouts. Navy The navy also exists in Gielinor, especially in the Eastern Lands. The following is composed based upon a mixture of Gielinorian and real-life ranks: * An admiral of the fleet commands a fleet consisting of several naval squadrons. * A squadron admiral commands a naval squadron consisting of two naval divisions. * A division admiral commands a naval division consisting several ships. * A commodore commands a flotilla consisting of two to four small battleships. * A captain commands a large ship. * A commander commands a small ship like a frigate or corvette. On large ships it is second-in-command. * A lieutenant or first mate is second-in-command on a small ship. * A master is responsible for the navigation. * A bo'sun supervises the deck. * A midshipman is an experienced sailor and supervised other sailors. Magical In Gielinor, there is another subdivision of the army: mages. * The head warmage commands all battle-mages. * The head diviner commands all diviners. Military support There are various ranks that are given to supporters. They have various duties in the camp and manage the army. * A commandant is the head of the military school. A sergeant is also used as teacher in a military school. A junior cadet or recruit is training to become a soldier. * A quartermaster is responsible for supplies. The supervisor is the chief quartermaster. * A recruiter recruits new people. The recruitment officer is the overseer. * An engineer designs new weapons. The chief engineer is its boss. * A diviner collects divine energy. The head diviner is the chief. * A golem master creates golems. * A weapon master is responsible for the armoury and weaponry. Zarosian army At the beginning, the Zarosian army consisted out of twelve legions. Each legion was commanded by a Legatus, roughly the same as a commander. A legion included twelve times twelve times twelve or 1728 demon soldiers. The Tribunus were second-in-command, roughly the same as a captain. Later, the Legatus Maximus rank was invented and was commander over all legions. Black Guard The Black Guard works slightly different than the regular army: * The supreme commander is equivalent to a general. * The dwarven commander is equivalent to a colonel. * The dwarven colonel is equivalent to a commander. * The dwarven captain and lieutenant are equal to a captain and lieutenant respectively. * Black Guard berserkers are experienced guards similar to knights. Religious ranks Similar like the noble ranks, religious leaders rule over their congregation. They have similar powers like nobles. All religions have one thing in common: the emissary represents the ideological side and is head of all preachers. Saradominism This is the ranking of Catholic Church, which is similar to Saradomin's church. * A pope is the leader of the whole church and all religious providences. * A primate is the leader of a group of providences. * A metropolitan is the leader of a providence, compromising various dioceses. * An archbishop is the leader of the main diocese of a providence. * A bishop is the leader of a diocese, comprising all deaneries. * An archdeacon is the leader of an archdeaconry, under the bishop in administrative matters. * A monastery and the surrounding land is lead by an abbot, and second-in-command a prior. * A dean or archpriest is the leader of a deanery, comprising several parishes. * A pastor is the leader of a parish. * A deacon is the aid of the pastor and is not a priest. A cardinal is slightly different. It doesn't strictly rule more land. A cardinal could be anyone: bishop, priest or deacon. Cardinals chose the pope. A grand inquisitor is a bishop who has juridical powers in religious matters and leader of the Inquisition. Inquisitors are bishop-judges of smaller size. The Saradominist Church is known for religious persecution (especially Zamorakianism) and is likely to have similar systems. A paladin and warpriest are the military component of a religion. Not much is known about them. Zarosianism Not much is known, but a Pontifex would be considered equal to a Legatus. Like-wise, a Pontifex Maximus is equal to a Legatus Maximus. Zamorakianism Most probably Zamorakians have high priests. A hierophant could be a Zamorakian high priest, or a military-religious warpriest at the same ranking of a high priest. Other religious members are the monks and clerics. Bandosianism Bandosian structure depends on the tribe. Goblins have high priests. Ogres and ougres have high shamans. Menaphite Pantheon Other religions use different rankings. The Menaphite Pantheon uses a ranking similar to the Orthodox Church and Egyptian rankings: * A patriarch would be roughly in-between pope and primate. * An exarch would be roughly the same as a metropolitan. * A high priest would be roughly the same as a bishop. Every (demi) god has one. * A head priest or archpriest would be roughly the same as a deacon. It could be possible that the Menaphite Pantheon has a caliph as head. Governmental ranks Democratic ranks Rarely, in roleplay democratic civil ranks are used. They mostly replace noble ranks and have governmental powers. Some ranks are however usable alongside noble ranks. A full list: * The president is the head of a nation. Vice-presidents are second-in-command. * The prime minister or chancellor is the head of the government. Vice-ministers are second-in command. * The government has ministers and state secretaries. * The leader of a government within a (con)federal state is called a minister-president. In some nations this is equal to the governor. * The governor is the head of a providence. * An ambassador can be seen as a representative of the government in other nations. * The senator is an elected representative in a senate. * The mayor is the head of a city or town. * The councillor is an elected representative in a city or town council. Medieval civil ranks Some nobles used civilians to manage their affairs, things like intelligence, finances, legal issues and household affairs: * A regent is the leader of a kingdom in absence of the king and has the same power. The same term is used for every civilian who acts like a noble in absence. * A lord chancellor is the highest official and could do various governmental subjects. In the Kharidian desert it is equal to the grand vizier. The justiciar is on the same rank but has legal powers to. * An advisor is the civilian who advises a noble. Its relative power depends on the noble it assists. Royal advisors are ranked below a chancellor. Viziers are the equivalents in the Kharidian desert. * A treasurer is the civilian who collects taxes and manages finances. Like the advisor its relative power depends on the noble it assists. A royal treasurer are equivalent to a duke. * A chamberlain is the civilian who manages the household. Like the advisor and treasurer, its relative power depends on the noble it assists. A royal chamberlain was very powerful. * A spymaster is the head of intelligence. Spymasters are crucial in military and political decisions and thus are highly ranked. The spymaster commands several spies. The Praetorian Praefectus was the head of the Secret Police in the Zarosian empire and commanded several Praetorians. * A governor is the highest official in a region appointed by a noble. Like the chancellor it does a wide array of governmental duties. * A judge is the highest legal magistrate in a region appointed by a justiciar. It does a wide array of minor legal disputes. * An ambassador is the representative of a king in foreign kingdoms. These civilian ranks can be combined with noble ranks. For instant dukes were also advisors to kings and one could act as regent. Law enforcement The following ranks apply on law enforcement: * The captain of the guard is the law enforcement officer of a city. He commands several guardsmen. He is the main defence of a city or castle and the personal guard of the residing lord. The captain of the guard's power depends on the lord he guards, the royal captain was very powerful and stayed close to the king. * The sheriff is the law enforcement officer of a shire (county). Second-in-command is the deputy sheriff. * The bailiff is the law enforcement officer of a barony. Second-in-command is the deputy bailiff. Civil organisation ranks White Knight Order The White Knights (and in turn other knight orders) have a ranking system. This is a combination based upon helm plumes and white equipment access. * The grand master is the leader of the order. * The master and adepts are senior knights. * The acolyte, noble, proselyte and partisans are medium-ranked knights. * Initiate and novice are junior knights. * Squires, peons and pages aid knights. Wizard Tower order The Wizard Tower has a separate, simple rank-system: * The archmage is the leader of the Wizard Tower and equivalent to a grand master. * The master and adept wizard are skilled wizards. * The apprentice has yet to be made wizard and assists wizards. Consortium corporation In Keldagrim, dwarven corporations had a lot of power and governed the city. Today they have no governmental powers but solely economical: * The general secretary is the head of all companies. * The director is the head of one company. * The secretary is the right-hand of the director. * The trader is the employee of the company and lowest in rank. Guilds In medieval times and Gielinor, various artisans group themselves in guilds. Their power was relatively low, but together they could influence nobles and government for their own benefit. They have a sort of ranking based upon skill: * The guildmaster is the grandmaster in its skill and leader of the guild. * The guild member is a master in its skill. * The apprentice is learning the skill from a guild master. Criminal and adventurer organisation Criminals literally gang-up in gangs. The gang leader is on top and gang members below. Similar thing exists for mercenary groups, leader on top and members below. Adventurers have a sort of ranking to. On top there are legends, followed by heroes, champions and then regular adventurers. Ranking-up is by doing quests, rescuing damsels-in-distress and other heroic acts. See also * Styles of Address Category:Guides